


Home sweet home

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tiny reverse bang [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve found the perfect house for his fiance, but is nervous to show him.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home sweet home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015263) by [DragonK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK). 



> Apparently I'm on an extreme fluff binge, and the tiny rbb is the perfect outlet...
> 
> This isn't beta-ed, so if you spot any glaring mistakes, please let me know!

"Look, I know it doesn't look like much now..." Steve says as he parks the car in front of a house that certainly has seen better days. Tony gets out of the car and Steve hurries around to open the fence for him.

"I'm afraid there's a shitton of overdue maintenance," Steve mutters as Tony takes in the property, only half listening to his rambling fiance.

"… I saw at least a few rotten beams, and the cellar definitely has a damp problem..."

The place could do with a little tlc. Tony immediately notices the connection between one of the dormer windows and the roof is faulty, they will have to put in another one, maybe a bit bigger. It explains the rotten beams.

"… some loose tiles on the roof maybe..."

With a bigger window it will make an excellent studio for Steve. He walks around the property to see a large shed, the walls and roof barely clinging together in their old age. They could take it down and extent the garage next to the kitchen instead, he likes to snack while he tinkers, so this seems prudent.

"… and it's the complete opposite of that sketch you made of your dream house, you know, the Malibu one..."

He walks back to the front, Steve trailing behind him.

"… but I think it's not haunted, it's not built on an Indian burial ground, I actually checked that one..."

It's not large, but it's clearly a well loved place, a family home.

"… we could always remove the white picket--"

"Steve, sweetie," Tony turns and shuts Steve up by placing his hand on Steve's mouth. "It's perfect and I love you and I want it." He removes his hand to give Steve a sweet peck on his lips, before he turns back to the house and lets his fantasy roam. Steve with paint on his cheek waving at him from his studio when Tony comes home. Them lounging in a swing seat under that big tree to the side, baby monitor at their feet in the grass. A big party with all their friends and family in the garden.

His home is wherever Steve is, but this house has something special he can't put into words. The idea that Steve picked this one especially for the two of them sends a wave of butterflies swirling in his stomach, and with a goofy smile he pulls his soon to be husband to the front door of their soon to be family home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
